


Quiet wishes

by puzzlemon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A bit poetic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, intentionally confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlemon/pseuds/puzzlemon
Summary: Living in the city now, Atem misses being able to watch the night sky. Still, this particular night is clear, and while star gazing and reminiscing, his night is made better by his one true love joining him.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Quiet wishes

There's beauty in simplicity. A dark matte blue, absent of light, looking like it has been doused in ice. Small white dots, so far away and yet almost tangible. One of them is blinking. That one isn't real, he knows now but it doesn't matter as long as it blends into that perfect deep sea. 

He reaches out a hand, slowly, scared. Maybe they'll flee when he tries to touch them, he hasn't seen them in a while after all and he doesn't want them to disappear again. He used to watch them everyday after nightfall, sometimes he'd try to count them, sometimes connect them and pretend he'd see shapes in them. 

He can't do that anymore because they have become elusive. They don't show up every night, the shapes are different too, sometimes fake ones mix in. But none of that matters when they do come out. They steal his breath all the same, especially that one: the brightest of them all. 

Back then when looking at it, he felt a deep longing pull him towards the desert, now not so much. Instead he knows where it leads and warmth settles in the pit of his stomach, spreads from there throughout his body, all consuming and still so gentle. It pushes the cold away that enters his body from the open window, and suddenly the icy sting of the air doesn't seem so bad anymore. 

His arms return to their crossed position on the window sill and he breaths a small content sigh, his hot breath turning white right in front of his mouth. He is happy where he is now, even though he gave up a lot to come here. His goosebumps tell a long story of grief but also of acceptance, of love maybe, when they tingle because warm hands find their way onto his waist. 

Not his own, those are still resting motionless as is his head that is fixed to the night sky. No, these are the ones that make all his pain and grief go away and give meaning to the stars like he never could. His body reacts automatically, goes limp under the touch, eases into it and finally he feels a warm chest against his back, slotting into it as if it belonged there all his life. Which it did. 

Because there's only one person that he could ever give his heart to, shared a heart with for the longest time. He loves that person, that man, and for him he has given up his past and memories. For him, he has given up a chance at peace and quiet. For him, he braves the chaos and insanity of modern life. Because he loves him. 

"Partner," Atem whispers and his lips curl into a smile under the simple word. A nickname that he would never give up, one that describes intimacy and companionship like he has never known before he met him. 

"Hmm?" Yugi hums, his lips resting against Atem's skin and he feels the small vibrations that the sound produces. The goosebumps react to it all the same, tingling, a tiny shiver but it's pleasant. "You looked so peaceful, I hope I'm not in the way?" 

"Yugi," Atem rephrases, the smile deepening and showing in mirth tinting his voice. "We've been together for five years, by now you should know that you can't disrupt my peace? You are the one who causes it after all," he adds, voice a little thinner and the ice crystals aren't as brilliant anymore. 

"Mhm," Yugi hums again, Atem shivers. "I know. The same goes for you. Seeing you like this, watching the stars, I couldn't help myself but try to share that bit of quiet with you."

"You're talking an awful lot for someone who's trying to share quiet," Atem chuckles, and Yugi responds in kind. "That's true, so I'll just shut up and hold you. Maybe we're lucky and see a shooting star," Yugi explains but when the tip of a small nose presses into Atem’s neck, he knows that Yugi isn't looking. 

He's alone once more in his gaze at the nightly sky, and yet he isn't because what was once a heavy golden weight reminding him is now a calm rising and falling against his back. They are one, connected by fate, prophecy and determination. They have fought death itself for Atem to finally be able to enjoy this. 

The grip around his waist tightens a bit, and he blinks, hasn't been focusing. One of his hands leaves the sill and strokes the pale arm around his waist, the loosening of Yugi's grip his reward. "I love you, partner," Atem whispers and finally averts his eyes from the night sky to instead lay them on the light of his life. 

"I love you too," Yugi answers and he allows Atem to turn in his arms until their eyes can meet without effort. Atem leans against his partner and his arms come to wrap around his chest when he buries his face in the fabric of Yugi's t-shirt. His smell drifts around Atem’s nose, and he craves it more than anything else.

Yugi's hands have risen a bit on Atem's back, and are now drawing calming lines, patterns? Now lines again. Atem focuses on it and it almost feels like Yugi is painting the night sky on his back. Maybe he is? After all Atem has thought time and time again that only the night sky can come close to the vastness of their trust. 

Atem revels in the small dots, the long lines and the big swipes that create a galaxy on his back, mirrored in kind only in his soul. He closes his eyes, and feels for their connection, a deep bond, a thread constantly connecting them. It's not intrusive, just there, letting them know that they are not alone, that they will never be alone. 

But then Yugi tenses. It's weird, disruptive. A bump in the blanket of comfortable silence that had wrapped around them. Though the moment passes quicker than the blink of an eye when Atem feels a small arc being drawn along his back and he smiles once more, picking himself out of Yugi's shoulder. 

He looks at the other man, tilts his head a bit, and right there in the deepest and darkest purple sea, he watches a white band make its round. It's glimmering like the brightest day despite the clear night and with it comes a tail more brilliant than anything Atem has ever seen. 

He has heard about a tradition once, that when you see a shooting star you are to make a wish, and so Atem blinks slowly, his hands raising to wrap around Yugi's neck instead. He waits until the magic passes, until the white miracle disappears from Yugi's eyes. Only then does he smile again, deeply content. 

"I wish,” he starts and Yugi is listening, seems curious. Atem knows he’s wondering, already planning for how he can grant Atem’s wish the moment he hears it. But Yugi doesn’t have to worry.

“I wish for nothing. Because with you here, I already have everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some feedback if you can ❤️
> 
> I admit it. The only thing I’m capable of writing is semi cryptic, less than 2000 word one shots about Yu-Gi-Oh. And Atem is in there SOMEHOW. It’s basic science actually.


End file.
